Little Baby Turtle
by shitao47
Summary: Kisah si kecil Kim Yesung yang tinggal bersama Cho Kyuhyun di rumah keluarga besar CHO.. karena ditinggal pergi oleh Nyonya Cho dan Nyonya Kim
1. Chapter 1

**"Little Baby Turtle"**

 **~KyuSung~**

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^^

.

.

"Kyu.. eomma akan ke paris menyusul appa mu.. dengan sahabat eomma besok.. mungkin selama dua bulan atau lebih.." kata seraya menyerah kan secangkir teh hangat untuk anaknya itu

'Hah? Yes! Akhirnya aku bisa bebas' batin kyuhyun bersorak gembira

Kyuhyun menyeringai .. kemudian memasang tampang memelas

"Kenapa eomma harus pergi selama itu? Kyu kan pasti kesepian.. kenapa perginya tidak satu tahun saja"

PLETAK!

"Dasar anak kurang ajar. Berhenti merajuk! Eomma tau apa yang ada dipikirkanmu itu! " Marah -Heechul- sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

Sedangkan kyuhyun hanya memasang tampang ingin muntah

"Aku kan serius" kyuhyun berkata lirih karna takut dengan deathglare yg diberikan oleh ibunya itu

'Umma mirip iblis' ohh.. ketahuilah kau cho kyuhyun.. jika ibumu iblis.. maka kau apa?

"Kau tenang saja.. kau tidak akan sendirian dirumah.."

"Maksud umma?" Tanya kyuhyun penasaran

"Sahabat umma akan menitipkan anak nya disini.. jadi kau tidak usah takut kesepian.." jelas heechul

"MWO?!"

"YAK EVIL! aku tau kau senang tapi kau tidak usah berteriak bodoh!" Bentak heechul kesal karna merasa telinga cantik nya telah ternodai

"Umma.. umma tidak usah khawatir.. aku akan baik2 saja disini .. lagi pula disini ada hae hyung~" kyuhyun memelas..

Heechul melotot.. "TIDAK BISA! pokoknya anak sahabat umma akan tinggal disini! TITIK!"

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela napas mendapatkan pernyataan mutlak dari umma nya..

.

.

.

.

.

"Yaa! Mati kauu.. matii mati! Ya! Ya! Yahhhh!"

GAME OVER!

"AKHHH SIALLL!" teriak namja berambut ikal frustasi..

"CHO KYUHYUN! Cepat turun sahabat umma akan segera datang bodoh!"

'Andai kau bukan ibuku.. sudah kukirim mau ke neraka' batin kyuhyun sadis

"Nde umma!"

.

.

.

Tok tok tok

.

.

"Nah itu pasti teman umma.. tunggu umma akan bukakan.." kata heechul semangat

Cklek..

"Ah teukkie.. akhirnya kau datang juga... " sambut heechul antusias

"Hehe mian.. kau tau sendirikan aku ini bagaimana.. oh iya.. ini dia anak... YAKK! DIMANA ANAKKU?!" teriak leeteuk kaget.. karna tidak menemukan anak kesayangan nya..

'Kenapa semua orang suka sekali berteriak?' Batin kyu frustasi.. oh.. dan kenapa kau suka sekali membatin kyu?

Sementara itu dilain tempat

.

.

.

"Hiks umma .. cungie takut.. umma dimana ? Hueeewe" tangis bocah kecil nan unyu yg mengenakan kostum kura2 ninja(?)

"Kau kenapa adik manis?" Tiba2 seorang namja tampan menghampiri bocah yg tengah menangis itu.. kemudian menggendongnya

"Nu nu..nugu hiks ceo?"

"Choi siwon imnida.. kau bisa panggil aku siwon hyung" siwon memperkenalkan dirinya.. disertai dengan senyuman lima jari yg tampan #mungkin

Yesung diam sejenak.. kemudian

"Huweeeeeeee!" Bukan nya diam .. tangisan yesung malah semakin menjadi..

"Ya! Kenapa kau malah menagis lagi?"

"Hikssa.. ahjucci milip kuda.. hueeee! Cungie takut.."

Siwon memutar malas bola matanya.. 'akukan tampan' batinnya

"Huweeee ahjucci ini mau culik cungieee! Umma!" Tangis yesung makin menjadi.. dan karna kesal siwon pun membungkam mulut yesung dengan tangan nya.. dan membawa yesung menuju toko ice cream terdekat

"Baiklah.. jangan menagis lagi.. nanti hyung belikan ice cream ne?" Bujuk siwon setelah mendudukan pantatnya di salah satu kursi di kedai tersebut..

"Cincca?" Mata yesung seketika berbinar cerah

"Nde.. pesanlah.. sesukamu.."

"Yey! Kalau begitu.. sungie mau es klim laca coklat catu.. tobeli catu.. panila catu.. jeluk catu.. cama minumnya ec teh panac(?)"

Siwon menganga mendengar itu semua 'oh no.. aku bisa dibunuh umma .. uangkuu' batin siwon nelangsa..

.

.

. .

.

.

"Hiks .. anak ku hiks dimana? " tangis seorang namja cantik yg terlihat seperti malaikat

"Sudahlah teukkie.. jika dia hilang, kau kan tinggal membuatnya lagi.."

Pletak!

"Au! Appo!" Erang heechul kesakitan

"Rasakan itu cho heechul pabbo! Kau kira membuat anak itu mudah hah? Apalagi membuat anak seperti sungie.. itu Membutuhkan perjuangan yg berat.." jelas leeteuk panjang lebar..

kyuhyun memutar malas bola matanya .. menghadapi tingkah ajaib para orang tua ini

"Hah.. kalau umma dan ahjjuma khawatir.. kenapa tidak mencarinya saja? Kenapa kalian malah duduk santai disini? Aishhhh ! Aku bisa gila!" Erang kyuhyun prustasi

Leeteuk berpikir sejenak "Benar juga yah.. heechul-ah.. kenapa kau bodoh sekali? Kenapa tidak cari dari tadi?"

"MWO?"

.

.

.

.

kali ini tetap dengan orang yg sama namun suasana yg berbeda.. iblis dan malaikat berjalan berdampingan di pinggir pertokoan..

"Menurut mu kemana anak seusianya jika menghilang seperti ini?" Tanya heechul

"Ah.. itu dia!" Jerit leeteuk tiba2..

Dia segera menerobos masuk kedalam sebuah kedai dengan menyeret heechul..

"Kyaa baby sungie .. kau kemana saja sayang?"

"Umma?"

"Hah.. syukurlah.. mana yg sakit? Mana ? Apa kau baik baik saja? Gwaencana?" Ucap leeteuk panik.. dan membolak balik badan yesung dengan tidak elitnya..

Tiba2 gerakan nya terhenti.. memandang tajam namja yg sedari tadi hanya Memperhatikan tingkahnya dan heechul..

"Kau? Kau pasti yg menculik anakku kan?" Tuding leeteuk

"M m mwo? Anniyo ahjjuma.. jinjja.." ucap siwon panik

Heechul memincingkan matanya.. "bohong.. pasti dia menculik sungie teukkie" bisik heechul di telinga leeteuk, namanya juga iblis.. Mana ada yang melerai.. Yang ada malah mengkompori.. Heechul contohnya hahaha

"Kau?!"

DUAGHHH

"berani sekali kau menculik anakku?"

PLAKK

"Dasar kuda jelek! Kau pikir kau tampan hah? Mau kau apakan anakku ini?"

Srettt

"Umma~" panggil yesung lirih

Leeteuk menghentikan kegiatannya "iya sayang? Kau tidak apa2 kan?"

"Kenapa umma pukul jucci ini? Jucci ini tdi telaktil cungie ec klim"

..

.

.

.

"Ah.. mianhae.. sungguh.. aku tadi benar2 menyesal.." sesal leeteuk

"Heheh tidak apa2 ahjumma.." kata siwon..

"Baiklah.. kami permisi dulu nde?"

"Oh iya.. silahkan ahjumma.."

Leeteuk dan heechul keluar dari kedai setelah acara minta maaf nya terselesaikan(?)

Tak lama.. seorang yeoja menyerahkan sebuah nota pembayaran pada siwon

"Aishh aku lupa.. arghhh! Hari ini hari siallll"

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menggeliat malas.. membolak balik badannya karna malas.. sebelum bunyi bel memaksanya untuk membukakan pintu..

Ting Tong

Klek

"Akhirnya.. kami sudah menemukan nya.. " desah heechul lega.. leeteuk hanya tersenyum

"Lalu dimana dia umma?" Tanya kyuhyun..

"Itu.. " heechul menunjuk seekor (?) Kura2 raksasa menurut kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memandang datar "Umma.. "

"Nde?"

"Ini bukan tempat penitipan hewan.."

.

.

.

TBC

Haha haiii~ ini ff yg aku publish di grup fb~ udah lamaaaaaaaaaaaaa banget.. belum dilanjut sih.. Baru sampai sini.. Ada yg pernah baca?

Mau dilanjut apa engga? Apa dihapus aja? ~kkk


	2. Chapter 2

**"Little Baby Turtle"**

 **~KyuSung~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **BASH CERITA BOLEH, TAPI SAYA TIDAK MENERIMA BASH UNTUK PAIRING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun memandang tajam namja mungil di depannya ini..

Menggemaskan sih, pipinya chubby lagi, tapi masa sih seorang cho kyuhyun mau membuang harga dirinya hanya untuk mencubiti pipi namja mungil itu? Kan ga level batin kyuhyun eror

Namja mugil itu mendekati kyuhyun, dan bergelayut manja di kakinya "hyungie~ kenapa hyungie melotot cama cungie.. yecungie takut ~" rengek yesung -namja mungil itu

"ekh?" diperlakukan seperti itu membuat kyuhyun salah tingkah

Dengan ragu kyuhyun meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam pangkuannya

"hyungie malah ya cama cungie hiks"

"a a niyo.." kyuhyun gugup

bocah kecil nan unyu yg masih mengenakan kostum kura-kura ninja(?) ini memandang kyuhyun berbinar..

cup

"hyungie jangan malah cama cungie~ cungie kan cudah cium hyungie" jelas yesung kelewat polos

"hah?" kyuhyun melongo

"kata eomma, kalau appa malah cama cungie, cungie halus cium appa~"

Kyuhyun menyeringai "baiklah yesungie sayang, sekarang cium hyungie disini" kyuhyun memajukan bibir tebalnya kearah yesung

Yesung mengerjab polos

Cup

Kyuhyun pingsan -_-

.

.

.

"kyu.. cungie lapal~"

'Aish bocah ini' batin kyuhyun..

Kyuhyun mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi bocah kura2 itu..

Mencubit gemas pipi yesung "hiks appo hiks hueee eomma"

"hahaha.." kyuhyun terbahak, melihat namja mungil ini menangis memang sangat menyenangkan

"panggil aku hyung bocah!"

"cilo! Kyu jahat hueeee eommmaaa.."

"ughh.. tadinya aku ingin membelikan yesungie ice cream lohh .."

Mata yesung berbinar cerah "benalkahhh~"

Kyuhyun menyeringai "hem.. tadinya sihh..tapi ternyata yesungie anak nakal, hyung jadi malas membelikan ice cream untuk yesungie"

Yesung tediam.. menunduk.. bahunya bergetar..

Ok tuan cho.. lebih baik anda segera berlari .. karna ..

"hueeee eomma… cungie bukan anak nakall! Huee eoma~~"

'badannya kecil, kenapa suaranya bisa mirip eomma begini..' batin kyuhyun penasaran

.

.

.

Terlihat di sebuah café yang sedikit ramai.. namja kecil dengan balutan hoodie berwarna pink dengan bando kucing diatas kepalanya, sedang duduk dan memakan ringan cake dari sebuah piring, yang nampaknya isinya sudah akan habis..

"kyu~ cungie mau lagi~"

Kyuhyun menghela napas "sudah ku bilang panggil aku hyung bocah"

Yesung mengerjabkan kedua bola matanya polos "wae?"

"karna aku lebih tua darimu bocah nakal" balas kyuhyun sebal

"tapi cungie cuka panggil kyu~" balas yesung polos

"hah.. terserah" kyuhyun pasrah

Yesung turun dari kursinya mendekati kyuhyun..

Duduk diatas paha kyuhyun dan mengalungkan kedua tangan mungilnya pada leher kyuhyun..

"kyu jangan malah.. cungie cayang kyu hyung~"

Aneh..

Padahal rasanya belum sehari ia bersama bocah cilik ini.. tapi kenapa ia bisa luluh hanya dengan memandang wajah anak kura-kura(?) milik bocah ini?

Kyuhyun mengusap puncak kepala yesung gemas, mencium pipi chubby itu berkali-kali dengan gemas..

"hyung tidak marah.. hanya itu terdengar tidak sopan sayang~"

"jinja?"

"heem.. tidak sopan memanggil orang yang lebih tua begitu"

"allaco.." yesung mengaggukkan kepalanya semangat.. dengan mata yang berbinar cerah

"jadi.. boyehkan cungie pecan lagi?"

Ok cho kyuhyun.. anggaplah ini sebagai langkah untuk memulai diet harianmu hahaha…

.

.

.

Tbc

.

.

No comen~

Hanya merasa sedikit kecewa dengan silent reader yang makin meningkat ^^


End file.
